Trials of Life
by Silver Phoenix Quill
Summary: On his 16th birthday Harry suddenly disapears and is taken away to train, the thing is when he returns no time is past. How is every one going to take this powerful Harry? And will his training be enough to defeat Voldemort?
1. Chapter 1

The Trials of Life

By: Silver Pheonix Quill

Disclaimer: I do NOT own or Harry Potter. No matter how much I'd like it to be mine it never will be so please don't sue, you won't get much, I used my last dollar to go grab a Pepsi so please don't sue, I'm just another fan trying to bide my time.

Chapter 1

Explain my Identity

_Lonely, tired, empty, sick of dealing with the burden that has been placed upon my shoulders, I miss Sirius, I miss the carefree days of times long past. How could I have been so stupid! I should have tried harder to learn occlumency… I shouldn't have listened to that stupid vision or Kreature. _ A young man of 15 lay on his bed at number 4 Privet Drive. This man stared at the ceiling mentally bashing himself for stupid mistakes, the stupid mistakes that had gotten his godfather killed.

This mans name is Harrison James Potter, or Harry Potter the-boy-who-lived. Harry hated that title; it followed him wherever he went in the magical world. He wished he could leave until he could sort through the jumbled mess that his brain seemed to be as of late.

Harry looked over to his clock it read 11: 48 pm, 2 minutes until he was 16 years old. He gave a half false smile, "Happy Birthday to me" he whispered to himself when the clock finally turned over to 12:00 midnight. As soon as the words left his mouth a bright silver light started glowing around Harry and he vanished.

Harry arrived in a place he didn't know, but he did know it was beautiful; it looked like something from a different world it was awe-inspiring. It was so breath taking the Harry didn't notice someone walk up behind him until said person spoke.

"Am I to assume you are Harrison Potter?"

Harry jumped and spun around, wand drawn and trained on the man in front of him. The man he saw was old to say the least; he looked to be around 80 or so. The man had long shockingly white hair and a beard to match, his beard ended around his navel while his hair was about midback. His sparkling Amber eyes didn't have glasses to hide behind but held more wisdom then even Dumbledore's eyes. Even in this mans old age you felt as if you could trust him with anything.

Harry watched this man skeptically, deciding whether or not to tell the man that he had guessed correctly. Harry decided to tell the man that he was right in his assumption, "Yes, I am Harrison Potter."

"Wonderful, welcome Harry to the Pride of the Griffin, I am Merlin." The man who called himself Merlin smiled brightly.

Harry stared at the man, Merlin. _Please tell me he's joking! He can't be Merlin; Merlin has been dead for well over a thousand years… He certainly looks like that picture of Merlin I saw… _"Merlin? You've been dead for like a thousand years."

"True which is why you are here in the past, you have been chosen for the Pride, to be trained, taught and schooled in our ways, customs, and so forth. I am part of the Pride of the Griffin as are Helga Hufflepuff, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Godric Gryffindor. We will teach you what you need to know to do what is expected of you." Merlin explained.

"So what does this Pride of the Griffin do? What do you stand for?" Harry was now getting used to the fact that he was indeed talking to Merlin and was a thousand years prior to his own time period.

"The Pride is a secret organization that stops evil, we battle evil being to maintain peace in the world to some extent, for there will always be darkness that threatens the world our job is to make sure it does not gain power. When someone who has been chosen for the Pride at the age of sixteen they are transported to somebody in the past to train them depending on their power level depends on how far back they are sent, seeing as I founded the Pride along with the founders of Hogwarts, my guess would be that you are extremely powerful, you just need to be trained. Oh and don't worry about missing any thing in your time, when you get sent back you will not have been gone at all, except maybe a few moments." Merlin smiled. "Come let us get on with your training, you must meet the founders they will be pleased that you have arrived safely." So Merlin leads him away, starting Harry on one of the best yet hardest times in his life.

Harry was looking around him in awe yet, and Merlin just kept showing him where everything was. Harry had never seen a place such as this. This place was, to put it lightly, gorgeous. Harry was surprised at the detail placed into the place, carving made of white marble, fountains of the most intricate designs, and gardens that would make any seasoned gardener jealous.

Merlin was explaining away knowing full well that Harry wasn't hearing a word. He kept a careful eye on the boy as he talked. "and over there is the stables, you will see more of those tomorrow."

Harry finally seemed to realize that Merlin was talking to him, he tore his eyes away from a particularly interesting fountain and tried quiet hard to get his mind to listen to what Merlin was telling him.

"And over there Helga, Salazar, Godric, and Rowena are waiting to meet you," Merlin points over to a small table where sure enough the founders were sitting around it.

Harry's jaw dropped, if he was dreaming, it was a very realistic dream. In his life he never expected to meet five of the most powerful people to ever walk in the magical world.

"Harry I'd like you to meet Helga Hufflepuff founder of Hufflepuff house." Merlin introduced Harry to a rather short woman with light brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Next we have Rowena Ravenclaw, founder of Ravenclaw house." Rowena was a tall woman with midnight black hair and silvery blue eyes.

"Now this man is Godric Gryffindor, founder of Gryffindor house." Godric grinned as he was introduced. A man of medium height dark red hair and deep brown eyes, he seemed to be a rather fit man.

"Last but certainly not least Salazar Slytherin, founder of Slytherin house." A tall man with hair so black that it looked blue in places, and bottle green eyes gazed at Harry.

Harry greeted them as articulately as he could, granted he was still shocked that he was getting to meet them. But the end of the day Harry had talked about his upcoming training with Merlin and the founders of Hogwarts. He was shown to a large room for him to use during his stay in this place that Merlin had called sanctuary.

TBC

Well what do you think? Good? I hope so, please review and tell me what you think. Next chapter should be out some time soon.

Nix


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everybody! Well I guess some of you liked this. So anyway here is the second chapter. To everybody thank you so much for the reviews, if any of you have any good ideas for this story please let me know. Hope to hear for everybody in reviews. Here is a little poll.

**What Animal should Harry turn into as an Animangus?**

**A Phoenix**

**A Gryffin**

**A Dragon**

**A Snake**

**A Lion**

**Other (must specify what animal or Animals you would like to see him as)**

Chapter 2

Harry awoke the next morning in a rather large room, decorated in a royal blue and silver. He dressed in baggy black jeans and a dark green t-shirt, and black combat boots. Walking down to breakfast he greeted the founders and Merlin cheerfully.

Merlin smiled in greeting, he was a rather nice man. A bit like Dumbledore really, that kind of scared Harry. He didn't know if he could deal with two Dumbledores'. He had a sudden image of Dumbledore and Merlin both offering him lemon drops.

Helga Hufflepuff was again different, a kind motherly sort of woman. Truth be told she reminded him of Mrs. Weasley. He laughed a little to himself for that one. They even looked somewhat similar; they were both short and round but insisted on feeding you every thing and anything.

Godric Gryffindor was an odd man, and of all the people to remind him of it had to be Alastar Mad-eye Moody. They were both paranoid, and more then just a little intimidating. They but gave off that vive of someone you didn't want to mess with, that they were more dangerous then they looked.

Rowena Ravenclaw strangely enough reminded him of Professor McGonagall. They were both strict but fair, they both seemed to wear their hair up in a bun. But Rowena at least let it down every once in awhile.

Salazar Slytherin came as a bit of a shock to him. He seemed to be a mixture of both Severus Snape and Sirius Black. That in its self is scary, if either person ever found that out Harry thought they might just go insane. Salazar could be serious and snide yet he had a pranking side to him.

Harry felt a little out of place with them but knew he was stuck here until his training was complete. So he talked and joked with the founders, he found he got along very nicely with all of them; even Salazar was fun to talk to. The man was an absolute plethora of information.

They talked over breakfast but soon it was time for lessons. He was going to be learning the rest of the Hogwarts Curriculum within a month. 'Hermione is going to be so jealous' Harry thought as he was being taught how to animate objects in Transfiguration with Rowena.

Harry was surprised to find out that he rather enjoyed his classes, even potions was more interesting with Salazar teaching him. His teachers were rather pleased with his performance on his first day. He had learned so many new things he couldn't wait for the next day to arrive.

He went to bed early the next night. When he had awoken the next morning he had Transfigurations first. He soon found out that today he was going to start turning inadamate objects into something that could walk around and be active.

He found out that DADA was still his favorite subject, but Transfiguration, Potions, and Charms were tied for a close second.

Salazar actually explained the different aspects of the potions. He shared with Harry some secrets that the potions masers used.

It was one day when Harry got the nerve during breakfast to ask Salazar why he didn't want Muggleborns at the school. So he asked, "Salazar, Sir, may I ask you a question?"

Salazar looked at him and sighed but nodded.

"Why did you not want muggleborns at Hogwarts?" Harry chewed on some bacon.

Salazar put down his fork. "Well it's not that I didn't want them there it was more along the lines that they knew so little of the wizarding community. The way I figured it they should have gotten to know about our world before being tossed into the thick of things. They needed a few classes first to teach them about things in our world that are common knowledge to children that are born into wizarding families."

"So you never didn't want them to attend the school you just wanted them to be better prepared?" Harry was a little shocked by this answer.

"That's exactly right, the monster in the Chamber of secrets was a protection for the school. People think I left because of some fight with Godric… not true we're best friends. I left to go find a new Astronomy Teacher. The way it works out is that I never got back to the school. I had gotten in a fight and was badly injured; Merlin found me and trained me in things I had never seen before. Godric went looking for me, he found me too. He wanted to find out what was so great about Merlin so he stayed to see what was so great. So one by one each founder left the school, we watch over it from time to time and we sometimes talk to a few of the older ghosts."

"I never would have thought that was what happened. We always were told you were evil and so on." Harry shakes his head.

"That would be because one of the students saw one of Godric's and mine verbal shows. We'd have those ever once in awhile just to let off some steam." Salazar chuckled.

Harry couldn't help but laugh too.

TBC

Well what did you think? I know it's kind of short but I'll work on getting the chapters longer.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

NIx


End file.
